I Gotta Have You
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: He can't really remember when he started looking at Mike and seeing someone he wanted to see naked, rather than an over excited puppy who needed smacking on the nose with a rolled up newspaper.  Written for LJ suits meme


Written for the suits_meme over on LJ, and the prompt "five times Mike and Harvey were too desperate to make it to a bed, and one time they finally did."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 – Office<strong>

"You know," Harvey groans, Mike's mouth leaving a hot, wet trail along his jaw, "we icould/i take this to my apartment," Mike arches his hips and presses them close to Harvey's.

"Or we could just stay here," Mike mutters, tugging Harvey's shirt out of his pants and spreading his warm hands across Harvey's hips. His fingers dig in "and make out on the floor."

Harvey cant really remember how this started (ok so he can, Mike had plastered himself to Harvey and pressed his mouth to his) but he can't really remember when he started looking at Mike and seeing someone he wanted to see naked, rather than an over excited puppy who needed smacking on the nose with a rolled up newspaper. He really should have noticed it, or at least noticed the way Mike seemed almost too eager to please, but he was distracted by the way Mike's mouth moves when he talks and the way his eyes linger on Harvey's mouth. Mike drags his short nails across Harvey's stomach, slipping to his knees in a way that makes Harvey want to track down every other person Mike has done this with and kill them with his bare hands.

Mike looks up at him and there's nothing of the enthusiastic puppy now, just a sure, confident associate who knows exactly what he wants and apartment be damned, Harvey wants to touch him right the hell now. Mike actually iwhimpers/i when Harvey pushes away, but his face lights up as Harvey sinks down in front of him and, with a tangle of legs and one or two bumped knees, pushes him flat on his back and manages to work a hand into his pants.

"We'll stay here," he mutters as Mike's back arches and his hands grip at the back of Harvey's shirt.

They do a little more than make out.

**Day 2 – Car**

"I don't pay Ray enough," Harvey groans as Mike squirms in his lap, his hands hot around his face and his tongue doing the most unbelievably inappropriate things across his lips and at the base of his throat.

"Huh?" Mike says eloquently, lifting his head and gazing at Harvey with glassy, half lidded eyes.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Mike grins lazily and lowers his head again, biting gently at Harvey's collar bone (somewhere in the back of his head his brain is screaming about his expensive Italian silk tie that's screwed up on the seat next to him but he can't muster the energy to care right now). "I said, I don't pay Ray enough to hear..." he trails off with a groan and honestly, who knew the kid could make him make those noises with just his mouth on his neck, "us making out in the back of the car."

Mike mutters something that's lost in Harvey's skin and Harvey tugs at his hair, lifts Mike's head up. Mike shifts, pressing their crotches closer together.

"Say again?"

"I was planning more than just making out," Mike says and attacks Harvey's mouth with the enthusiasm only a 20-something year old with a dangerous Red Bull addiction could.

"Oh no...we're not having sex in the back of the car...that's just," he trails off again as Mike rocks up against him, "crass."

Somehow (the kid is wily), Mike manages to manoeuvre them both till Mike's back is flat against the seat and Harvey is rocking down into him.

He wants to stop, honestly he does, but he's mentioned the kid is wily, right? Mike curls a leg around him, shoves his hands into the back of Harvey's pants and brings their dicks closer together, and Harvey's gone.

Right before Mike sucks his ear lobe into his mouth and bites down, Harvey makes a mental note to give Ray a raise.

**Day 3 – Elevator**

"Jesus fucking _Christ_," Harvey bites out, as Mike swallows his dick whole, humming in pleasure as Harvey rocks his hips into his mouth. He lets out a small chuckle and Harvey nearly bites through his lip as the vibrations shudder up the length of him. Mike's fingers are an insistent presence at his hips, pressing in hard enough that Harvey knows there will be bruises there tomorrow and somehow he can't make himself care, not when Mike pulls off, sucks hard against the head of Harvey's dick and swirls his tongue around the tip.

"I never took you for a religious person," he says, running a thumb across his lower lip and Harvey manages to focus his vision enough to scowl down at the pleased (read slightly smug) expression on Mike's face, before curling his fingers back into Mike's hair and pulling him forward again. Mike hums around him again, slides a hand off his hip and cups at Harvey's balls and Harvey groans, hauls him to his feet and kisses the taste of himself from Mike's mouth.

"You pushy little shit," he growls out as Mike grins, wraps his fingers around Harvey's dick and twists his hand and its all Harvey can do to stop himself from coming then and there. "Fuck Mike…" he opens his eyes and sees the way Mike's pupils have grown wide, practically obscuring the blue, and Harvey's well laid plans about a bed and lube, condoms and fucking Mike slow and deep go out of the window and it just becomes about now and Mike's dick in his hand as he kisses him again.

Mike shudders, comes over Harvey's hand as the elevator grinds to a halt and he follows a few seconds later, biting down on Mike's shoulder and Mike goes boneless in his arms.

Well, the best laid plans of mice and men, oft go awry. And Harvey is a man afterall.

**Day 4 – Against Harvey's door**

He's starting to get the point, the reason of all this, the fact that they can't reach a fucking bed. It's because _God_ that feels good and honestly, who the hell cares where it is as long as Mike keeps running his tongue up the side of Harvey's neck. He wraps a leg around Harvey's, pulls them together, arches upwards and it's a novelty not having to bend down for this, having someone on the same level.

"Fuck…Harvey…want you…" Mike breathes out as Harvey pushes his hands into the back of Mike's pants, squeezes at his ass, and slips a finger along the crease, "no…" he drags in a deep breath and Harvey stops at that word, "_need_ you to fuck me," Mike finishes and Harvey grins slowly, presses a finger into Mike and Mike practically melts, pushing back against the one digit even though there's no lube and there must be a burn. Harvey pulls his hands out of Mike's pants, fumbles in his pocket for his keys, because this has gone far enough and he really needs to be horizontal right now.

He's hit on the nose with something and looks up from the keys in his hand to glare at Mike. He's holding a condom packet in his fingers and grinning lopsidedly. Harvey raises an eyebrow.

"Here?"

"Right here."

"You do realise there is a perfectly good bed about 10 metres away?" Harvey's argument is rendered invalid as Mike rips open the packet with his teeth and manages to shove Harvey's pants down his thighs (he's wily remember? He got them undone earlier in the, unfortunately empty, main elevator that Harvey took as a precaution to keep Mike's wandering hands at bay long enough to get him into a bed).

"Don't care," he says, rolling the condom on Harvey's dick, "I've been half hard all day and I need it now, rather than in 20 seconds so…" he stops, sucks on two of his fingers, eyes locked with Harvey's. When he pulls them out, he leaves a trail of saliva across his lips that Harvey can't help but run his thumb over as Mike's hand disappears behind him and his eyes slide shut.

That's it. The bed can go to hell.

Harvey growls slightly, pulls Mike's hand away from himself and manages to get Mike's legs wrapped around his waist and wedges him between the door and Harvey's body without incident to any major body parts (apart from a slight bump to Mike's head) and he slides into Mike's body in one swift movement. Mike groans, his hands gripping tight at Harvey's shoulders and there's not enough prep and no lube but Mike groans like a porn star and manages to drag Harvey's face closer to kiss him messily like he loves it. Harvey is once again, grateful for his high paying job and that fact that he has no neighbours on this floor as he pulls his hips out and pushes back in and makes that porn star groaning noise come again from Mike.

Mike comes quickly between them, hot against Harvey's shirt and he's too tired and fucked out to care. He's also too tired to do anything other than practically carry Mike to bed and fall asleep with Mike's hands on him.

**Day 5 – Kitchen counter**

He fully intends to fuck Mike tonight in a bed, not on the kitchen counter (or anywhere else for that matter) because they are, yet again, to desperate to actually make it to the bed. It's been a long day and Mike's been bouncing on his feet for most of it, vibrating with need and Red Bull and Harvey keeps him at arms length in the elevator, stifling a grin at Mike's pout.

Mike's on him as soon as he opens the door to his apartment though, hands tugging at the waistband on his pants as Harvey kicks the door shut and grips at Mike's arms. Mike whines until Harvey silences him with his tongue in his mouth (not that it actually silences him, just brings forth more noises, groans and breathy sounds that Harvey makes a mental note to explore once they finally get past the _ohgodneedyounowcan'twait_ stage of their relationship. And, oh Lord, now he's calling it a relationship and its only been 5 days of behaving like horny teenagers). Mike pulls away to lever himself up onto the counter and pulls Harvey back with a muttered "more" as he pushes Harvey's jacket off his shoulders and throws it over his own. Something needs to be done about Mike's habit of ruining his clothes whenever they're together but Harvey doesn't care right now, and yes, _that's_ becoming a theme.

Mike's legs pull him close, drags their dicks together through too many layers of fabric for Harvey's liking and Mike drags his mouth away to haul in a gasp. Harvey bites on his neck, sucks the skin into his mouth and Mike's hands tug gently at his hair.

"Bed," Harvey growls and Mike shakes his head once, pulling Harvey closer with his hands around Harvey's ass, "no?"

"No," Mike mutters, fumbling with something in his pocket and then undoes his pants, shifting left and right to get them out from under his ass. They fall to the floor with a small thud and a triumphant look from Mike. There's always a desperate edge to Mike's movements, no matter how controlled he seems to be, and its that, Harvey thinks, that makes him give in to Mike, the fact that Mike can't seem to control himself.

"You know I had this counter cleaned today?" Harvey says and Mike bites on his bottom lip, his fingers flicking the button of Harvey's pants open. He grins up at Harvey as he holds up a condom and a small bottle of lube with a flourish and the fact that he has been walking around the office with those in his pockets is enough to make Harvey groan.

"So...Magda will clean it again tomorrow," Mike says, ripping open the condom packet and Harvey bites off a laugh as Mike rolls it down on his dick. (He was laughing remembering Mike's face this morning as he stumbled out of the bedroom into Magda, naked as the day he was born.)

"Kinky bastard," he mutters and sees the tail end of a grin on Mike's lips as he pulls him forward and kisses him hard, "I'm starting to think this is a thing," he says as he pulls away and pushes Mike down on his back. Mike shifts, spreads his legs wider and Harvey runs a hand down his chest, "everywhere but a fucking bed."

"Come on," Mike urges, pressing his hands into the counter above his head and pushing himself down, closer to Harvey.

"Pushy," Harvey mutters, wrapping his fingers around Mike's dick and Mike groans out a "fuck yes" and Harvey pushes into his body.

Sex in an actual bed can wait until the morning, its Friday after all and they have nowhere to be tomorrow.

**Day 6 (the morning after the kitchen counter) – Bed**

"Haaaarvey?" Mike's breath is hot in his ear and he darts a tongue out to run along the shell as Harvey slowly comes back to the land of the living.

"Hmmm?" he groans sleepily, and he doesn't really know how anyone can be this awake this early in the morning as he cracks one eye open to glance at the grinning face of Mike, mussed up hair and pillow lines on his face.

"We're in a bed," he says, bouncing slightly and Harvey groans, but thanks his highly expensive mattress that cancels out any movement from the other side.

"I can see that, Rookie," he says and Mike leans forward again, nudges his nose against Harvey's, flicks his tongue out against his lips briefly.

"Well…" He says questioningly and Harvey reaches up to run a hand up Mike's spine and into his hair. Mike arches, closes his eyes and damn nearly purrs.

"Well what?" Harvey asks, spinning them both and getting one of Mike's legs over his shoulder in the process. Harvey smirks at Mike's surprised look, but then it bleeds off his face and Mike shifts meaningfully.

"Fuck me," he says and Harvey doesn't think he's ever heard anything quite as hot as that.

"Is that an order or a request?" he asks and he's pretty proud of the way his voice sounds normal. Mike flutters his eyelashes, but arches, his eyes closing, as Harvey presses a finger to his hole.

"A plea," he breathes out and Harvey fumbles in the nightstand drawer for lube and condoms. He pours a healthy dollop onto his fingers.

"Oh well, in that case…" he says quietly, pressing two into Mike at once. Mike groans, hands hot against Harvey's shoulder, presses his hips down against his hand.

"You know," Mike says, trailing off as Harvey twists his fingers and adds a third, "there's something to be said...fuck...for this bed thing," Harvey chuckles, presses his nose to Mike's neck and smell sleep and a faint hint of Mike's shower gel.

"Really?" Harvey replies, crooking his fingers inside Mike and Mike's fingers dig into his shoulders.

"Yeah..." he lets out a whine as Harvey pulls his fingers out.

"So does this mean no more jumping me in the elevator?" Harvey asks, fumbling with the condom. Mike wraps his fingers around Harvey's hands and pulls the foil packet out of his grasp, tears it open and hands it back.

"I didn't say that," Mike grins, wriggling his hips as Harvey rolls the condom down his dick, "just less..." Harvey pushes in and Mike's words turn to a groan, "likely," he finishes as Harvey settles in deep. Mike shifts, clenches his muscles around him, curling a hand around the back of his neck and drags him down to kiss him, morning breath and all.

Harvey fucks him slow and deep like he wanted to the first time, teases him with pauses, a thumb nail brushing over his nipple, a long stroke of his dick, until Mike's a gibbering wreck and Harvey feels a swell of pride at the fact that he can't form coherent words, let alone sentences.

"God..." Mike moans out as he comes, muscles clenching around Harvey, his hands hot against Harvey's shoulders and it doesn't take long for Harvey to come as well, hips stuttering as he orgasms hard enough to see stars.

"See?" Harvey says, pulling out of Mike, soothing the slight grimace with a hand on his chest, and tossing the condom into a nearby trashcan, "beds are better."

Mike lets out a laugh, runs his fingers down Harvey's spine, trailing through sweat as Harvey collapses on top of him.

"I only care about the sex...not where it happens," Mike says, playing with the hair at the back of Harvey's neck. Harvey lifts his head and raises an eyebrow at him.

"That's all you care about?"

"Well...perhaps not _all_," he admits with a grin and Harvey nods, satisfied, presses a kiss to his temple.

"I thought so," Harvey replies, lifting himself off and pulls Mike close again. Mike nuzzles into Harvey's neck, "now, if you're a good puppy and go to sleep for a few hours, I'll fuck you again," he says and Mike licks at his neck.

"Aye, aye Captain," he replies, sleepily.

"Good boy."


End file.
